Changing
by Hawklan
Summary: He crashed on this forgotten planet long ago and now his fate is going to change.
1. Chapter 1

Changing

Beta: Inachis. A thousand thanks to you

Changing

Disclaimer: Take a wild guess...I don't own Battlestar Galactica or Star Gate, they all belong to their respective creators and/or which ever company is behind them. No profit is made with this story, it is written just for fun and to show that I liked all those shows. The same goes for every other thing you might recognize in future chapters.

Note: This chapter was written by Razial and me (Hawklan) in another co-work, looks like we enjoy working together.

Chapter 1

An as yet unnamed planet

'Damn,' the man sitting before the fire thought, 'five cursed years I've spent on this dustball, with just a defective Cylon as company. I just hope the fleet is still alive and still on her way to the 13th tribe.'

Suddenly the man looked up. There in the sky a strange light was visible and it looked like something was plunging through the atmosphere at a very high speed.

'Strange. That would be the first comet I've seen since I crashed on this planet,' the man thought while watching the light which was growing faster and faster by the second. 'Damn...Looks like it'll hit the surface not too far from here.'

He quickly hurried to his equipment tent, where he'd put all the usable things he'd been able to salvage from his Viper and the Cylon fighter. He opened one of the boxes and pulled out some protective gear and one of the spare magazines he had for his gun. Quickly he put the clothing on and strapped his weapon belt around his hip. 'Damn, looks like the belt needs a new hole again.'

He left the tent again just in time to see whatever it was come crashing down a few kilometers to the north. Strangely, just a small dust cloud was thrown up into the air by the impact. No explosions, nothing.

Now he was curious and he just had to see what had crashed or landed there. He just hoped that it wasn't anything from the Cylon Empire.

"Hey Cyl, are you coming with me to check that out?" he called into the dark.

A moment later a strange red light lit up. It seemed to constantly wander from left to right and back again. A strange metallic sounding voice replied, "Affirmative."

"Good. Then let's go and see what decided to visit Dustball and us," the man said and started the trek to the crash/landing site to the north.

A long march later the man and the being called Cyl neared the point of the crash/landing. What they found was a strange pyramid type ship that had crashed into one of the tallest mountains. Most of the ship was intact, but a lot seemed badly damaged and there were dead bodies everywhere. He had never seen anything like it in his life and it did not seem to be Cylon in nature.

"Ever seen anything like it before Cyl?" he asked, turning to his Cylon companion.

"Negative. Scans show the ship is constructed from a metal not known to the Cylon Empire," Cyl replied.

The crash may have damaged the Cylon, but a lot of his sensors were still working. It had helped him find food and viable drinking sources in the five years he had been stranded here. He guessed in the end he should be thankful that he at least had someone to talk to, even if it was a Cylon. He was alive and as long as he was alive, he had hope.

He began climbing the mountain so that he could take a closer look at the wreck and see if there was anything he could salvage or use. He also wanted to see if anyone might have survived the crash. Cyl followed him as best as he could. Within the next half hour they found nothing, but dead bodies and smashed pieces of the ship. Eventually they found a way inside the bigger part of the ship, which was still intact.

"Ok, this ship is really strange," he mused to himself. "These markings on the wall look familiar, but why carve them into the ship?" he asked himself.

He continued to move on and checked the various bodies he found. None were alive so far. He guessed the crash had been very bad. He found things that looked like weapons, as well as supplies all over the place. With these he might survive a lot longer now, if he could work out how to use them.

They moved deeper into the wrecked ship and they found more bodies in various states, all clearly showing that their deaths had been painful and at times sudden. He was beginning to get the feeling that this was a warship of some kind, considering the amount of weapons on board. As he turned the corner into what looked like a cargo bay, he came to a complete stop, causing Cyl to almost walk into him.

In front of him was a huge circle like portal made of a very strange material. It looked vastly different to anything he had seen before. In front of the portal stood what looked like a control device for it. He moved over to it and examined it and was even more confused, as he saw more symbols on the panels. They looked as if each was a key to somehow activate the portal. He didn't dare risk using it, as he didn't know how it worked, so he left Cyl to try and decode it and continued his search.

He eventually came to what looked like the bridge. At the far back was what looked like a throne for the captain of the ship. It was decked out with odd symbols and decoration. A cough from the side made him quickly move to the right and look behind a central control panel. There he found someone who was still alive. He was badly wounded, but he was moving.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as he knelt down. He startled the man who tried to pull a strange looking weapon on him, but he easily disarmed him and held his hands up. "I'm not a threat to you. I saw your vessel crash and came to see if anyone survived," he explained his presence. "So far you're the only one I've found," he added. He winced a little, as the wounded man looked ill at this news.

"We were attacked by a ship we have never encountered before. Its weapons tore through our shields easily," the man growled, before he coughed badly. "It was like two giant circle plates joined together. It launched fighters which easily outstripped our gliders," he added.

The Colonial sighed as he recognized the description of a Cylon basestar. Clearly the Cylons were either still active in this area or this basestar was tracking Galatica's course. So much had happened since he ended up stuck here. It was hard to know what had happened after he left the ship. It was possible that Galatica had destroyed the basestar which attacked it and so a new one had been dispatched, but then why would it take the Cylons so long to send another ship, he asked himself.

"Can you move?" he asked, once he finally turned his attention back to the man on the ground, who weakly nodded in return.

He helped the man to stand, taking in the amour he wore and the militaristic bearing he had. It was clear to him that this man was a soldier, just like most of the people on this ship had been. That gave him some idea what kind of ship this was and what it said about the people who created and crewed it. He would have to be careful. He helped the man all the way back to where he had left Cyl.

The man he had found seemed relieved to see that the portal was intact and had survived the crash and he himself wondered why. What was this thing?

"Can we use this to escape?" he asked, turning to the man.

The man simply nodded and began to hit certain keys after moving Cyl out of the way. Our 'local' noted the look of doubt and confusion that crossed the man's face, as he looked at the Cylon. Clearly he didn't know the ship that had shot them down was filled with beings just like Cyl. As the man punched buttons he was ravaged by another coughing fit and mistimed a hit without noticing. Weakly, he hit the last button before collapsing to the floor, blood now covering his face as well. The Colonial warrior could only watch in awe as the portal activated in a glowing light. It was a sight unlike any he had seen before and would never forget.

"I am done for. Go through the portal," the man said.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" the warrior asked, not really wanting to leave him here.

"No, my wounds are too great. Go," the man responded. "I have lived a good life, this is my time to die," he added with a small smile, which slowly slipped off his face and he fell to the floor.

He quickly checked the pulse, but found the man was dead. He sighed sadly before he stood up again and ran into the portal, hoping against hope it would take him somewhere safe. Cyl followed as quickly as he could. The experience was not something he could describe, but the end was painful, as he was shot out of the portal at break neck speed and hit an ice wall hard enough to almost knock him out.

He managed to roll away, as Cyl came out only to see him smash against the wall even harder. The body of the Cylon hit the ground and did not move and he groaned as he realized that hitting the wall might have compromised the exposed circuits of the Cylon badly enough to knock him offline. He was on his own now, as he doubted he would be able to repair the thing.

A while later

He had searched most of the base he seemed to be in, and found it abandoned. The whole base looked like it had been put into a kind of stasis eons ago.

He could really have used the help from Cyl now, but sadly, Cyl hadn't survived the crash against the ice wall, just as he had feared, and with no spare parts he couldn't do anything about that.

The strange thing about this base was that the language he found here and there looked exactly like the old script they had found in the temple ruins on the planet Kobol. Sadly, only Commander Adama and his daughter Athena could read those. So he was either in a very old base from even before the exodus from Kobol or in something the 13th tribe had built on their way to their new home.

A few hours later

Now he had searched the whole base and except for a few things, there wasn't really much. He had sat down in a strange chair for a moment and just as he had sat down, it and several screens had activated. Surprised, he had jumped out of the chair again and all screens had gone blank again.

Curious as he was, he had sat down again a few moments later. He studied the displays for a while and even if he couldn't read the language, he deduced that it was some kind of defensive platform. Sadly that didn't really help him at the moment, because slowly he started to become hungry.

This had lead to searching the rest of the base, but he hadn't found anything edible and now he stood in the last room, which looked like it had once been a hangar or something like that. In the last slot he found something he would guess to be a shuttle or similar.

He searched for nearly 10 minutes before he figured out how to open it. Sadly, the rear hatch didn't open up completely and so he had to crawl through the small opening into the shuttle.

Here he was lucky, if you could call it luck. In one of the compartments he found something that looked nearly like their fleet rations. Slowly he tried to eat some and yes...they even tasted like their fleet rations. Looks like those were a universal constant, but they helped him fight off his hunger.

He looked around a bit more and after a few moments he sat down into the pilot seat and like in the other chair before, displays and other things powered up.

"Damn, I wish I could read this," he said loudly to himself.

And suddenly the old script turned into Colonial Basic.

Surprised, he looked at all the displays and because the ship had seemed to hear him before, he said. "Is there a manual on how to operate this shuttle?"

Suddenly a file opened on the main display and he started to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Changing Chapter 02

Several hours later he had finished reading the whole manual and what he read in it? WOW, he wished he'd had just half of the stuff in his Viper. The Cylons wouldn't have known what had hit them.

He quickly ate one of those tasty fleet rations and nearly choked on it, but they were still better than an empty stomach. Granted only marginally, but still a bit.

After this meal he felt ready to take this shuttle out of the hangar and he really hoped to find something more on this planet than the ice and snow he could see on the outside displays.

However, before he headed for the shuttle he decided to do a little more exploring and went looking around the odd base again. Some of it looked very familiar, almost like what he would expect in the colonies, but with slight differences. He continued his journey and came to a complete halt as he noticed a large room where three more gates hung suspended in the air on pylons. He wondered why the base had so many spares.

He continued on and soon started to discover various rooms he hadn't seen before, which he concluded were crew quarters. He found no signs of personal objects, however, or who or what may have lived in this base. Again he found this odd and he wondered if some great threat or disaster had befallen the people here. If that was the reason why the base was deserted, he wondered if any of the attacking people were still on the planet. He would have to be careful and be prepared, something he had perfected during his five year exile on the planet he had just left behind.

Moving on he saw various rooms, some of which had equipment and supplies inside. The equipment looked very much like what the colonials would build with a very familiar theme and style. However, none of it looked like something he could use. He paused as he suddenly sensed that he was being watched, but when he looked around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

He felt a small shiver run down his back before he shrugged it off and continued his search and heading back to the hangar bay. As he entered it again he smiled as he looked over the shuttle. After watching for a few moments he boarded it again. He was hoping that some time in the air would give him time to think and plan as well as ease the case of nerves he was having at the moment. Flying always made him feel better.

He asked the shuttle for a flightstick, because he just felt better with using something like that to fly the thing. After the shuttle provided one that looked just like it had been taken out of a Viper, he grabbed it, gave the command to open the hangar bay doors and then flew the shuttle out into the snow.

Outside he thought about whether he should take the shuttle out into space and then see if he found something interesting or if he should stay groundside and fly over land. After a few moments he chose the later option. After all, this shuttle was really old and he didn't want to test its space worthiness just yet. He decided on a direction and activated the auto pilot for now.

After a while he got bored and so took over the controls again just to have something to do. After he flew for a while over water he could suddenly see the shore of a continent, or at least what he hoped was a continent and not just a small island.

Shortly before he reached it, the shuttle started to shake a bit and then he heard an explosion in the back.

He just had enough time to think 'Good that I didn't take it out to space,' before all went dark around him.

He hurt and felt pain all over his body. Slowly he won the fight and he managed to open his eyes. He tried to get up, but got dizzy at once and so he gave up on that for the moment. Instead he just looked around slowly.

He noted that he was lying in a bed and that he had no clue how he came here. He turned his head a bit more in the hope of seeing a beautiful blond or brunette lying beside him, but instead he noted the tell tale signs of a hospital room. White walls, plastic flowers, a bit of medical equipment and the smell you seem to find in every hospital and which you instantly dislike.

He groaned and then said the most intelligent thing he could come up with at the moment. "Huh?"

"Ah it seems like our patient is awake again. Welcome back, how are you feeling?" a voice from his left asked.

He groaned again and then replied, "Like a tank commander got me confused with a practice dummy. Where am I and... who am I?"

The man in his white clothing came near him, pulled one of his eyelids open and looked at his pupil with a small light. "Hmm, looks all good so far. To answer your questions, you are currently lying in the hospital on LAAFB and if your dogtags are correct, you are Lt. Templeton Peck."

At the first mention of LAAFB Templeton looked confused, but after hearing the name, memories started to flood him. He looked at the doctor and said "Uhh I remember now, but what am I doing on an Airforce base?"

"One of the lifeguards from Baywatch found you near his tower this morning, as he started his duty. You were nearly drowned and Mr. Thorpe quickly brought you back, but soon after you lost consciousness again. He quickly called an ambulance and one of the men noted your dogtags. LAAFB is the only installation nearby and so they brought you here. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Templeton tried to shake his head, but quickly gave up on that and instead said, "No, the last thing I remember is that I got some leave, before I would have to appear before my new commanding officer. I planned to visit home and relax a bit, but that's all I remember."

The doctor nodded and replied, "That is not to unusual and the memory will probably come back, but as you just mentioned, your new commanding officer. Col. Smith has called and he will be here shortly. It looks like the Army believed you to be AWOL."

Templeton groaned. "Great, exactly what I needed."

The doc grinned a bit and then gave him a cup of water. "Drink this and then sleep a bit, before your Colonel arrives," he said to Templeton and after the young soldier has closed his eyes he left room.

Unseen to the doctor and to Templeton a being which resembled a human male, but was completely in white, stood in a corner and had watched all what had happened here. With a smile and a nod in the direction of the young man he said, "We will see each other again and we will watch over you."

With that the man disappeared without making a sound.

A few hours later

Templeton opened his eyes slowly and looked confused at the whitewall, until he remembered that he was in a Military hospital. 'Wasn't that a great start for a young Lt? Believed to be AWOL by his commanding officers and then waking up in an Airforce hospital, with no clue about what had led to those events. I just hope the Colonel isn't a grade 'A' asshole and doesn't shoot me on sight,' he thought for a moment or at least he thought that he thought it until he heard a voice answering him in an amused tone.

"Yes, a great start, isn't it? And I have it on good authority that he won't shoot you on sight, not yet at least."

Templeton groaned and then turned to the other side, where he saw an older man, dressed in Army fatigues, who sat on one of the visitor chairs.

The man grinned and then asked, "Lt. Peck, if I may introduce myself? Grade 'A' asshole Colonel John Smith."

Templeton just gulped and then tried to salute while lying in his bed.

"Ahh son, none of this nonsense here, in private you don't need to do that saluting stuff. So you told the doc that you have no clue how you ended up here and your wakeup 'thoughts' suggest the same. Is that right, Lieutenant?"

Templeton nodded and then remembered that a verbal reply would be wise. "Yes sir, the last thing I can remember is that I was granted a final leave before I had to report to you. I wanted to come home to LA for a while and the next thing I can remember is waking up here to a grumpy Airforce doc instead of a good looking nurse."

"Very strange Lt. and normally we would look deeper into it, but currently we don't have much time. Our plane to our deployment leaves in 4 hours. So get up and get dressed," Smith said.

"Yes, Sir," came as a short reply and so Peck got up quickly. As he tried to stand, he winced a bit and tried to hold his balance, but after a few seconds the room stopped spinning.

At that moment the door opened and the doctor entered the room. "What do you think you are doing, Mr. Peck?"

"Following orders, doc," Peck replied, nodding in Smith's direction.

"Col. Smith, I presume? What do you think you are doing, ordering my patient around? He needs to be in bed for at least two more days."

Smith grinned. "Sorry Doc, no can do. We Army boys can take a lot more than your poor Sissy boys and we're being deployed in 4 hours, meaning Lt. Peck has to get up if he doesn't want to be shot for deserting," the Colonel replied.

"On your head be it then Colonel. I'll prepare the paperwork to release him on your authority," the doc said and then quickly left to get said papers.

Peck had used the time to get dressed and said, "Ready to go, sir."

"Great then, let's get out of here," the Colonel replied and both left the room and went into the direction of the exit.

A moment before they could leave they heard a yell, "Colonel!"

They stopped and turned around to see the doc come running at them, waving a few papers. "Lt. Peck can't go until you sign that."

Smith quickly signed the papers and then the two Army soldiers left the hospital. A few hours later they were shipped out to Vietnam.

In the next several years Col. Smith, Lt. Peck and Sgt. B.A. Baracus formed the infamous special ops team called 'The A-Team' and served their country proudly. At least until the faithful day on which they were tried and convicted of a crime they didn't commit.

On the way to a high security facility

'Great, now we have to spent the next twenty years behind bars. What a nice thank you from your country for all what we have done and had to endure in Vietnam and all because of one stupid, incompetent or whatever superior officer,' Face thought while he kept an eye on his teammates. 'But at least I'll spend this time with the best friends a person can have. It was just good, that our pilot Murdock wasn't tried as well in this scam trial and at least he stayed free.'

While Face and the others were deep down in their thoughts, the being who had watched Face years ago in LA, stood in a corner of the bus in which the convicts were transported in. He had watched over Face the whole time and was amused of how similar this alter ego was to his true self, even if he didn't remember a thing about that part of his past. At least not yet, the time wasn't ripe for that.

As he watched Face and his two friends, the being shook his head, thinking about what humanity was able to do. Instead of recognizing these three people as the good people they were, they were tried for something they didn't do and all because of a corrupt human. And to his annoyance, his people proved to be not better in that regard.

They all voted to wait the thing out instead of helping Face again, and so they had ordered him to stay out of things for now. He smiled as an idea hit him. Was it his fault if the driver had a small black out? With a mischievous smile he transcended to the driver and the front guard of the bus and slowly pulled all the air out of the vicinity of this part of the bus, until both lost consciousness and damn, did the guard have to crash so unluckily against the locked door that it sprung open? Must be really faulty material, he grinned to himself.

The 'A-Team' looked up quickly, as the bus started to slide a bit and then quickly came to a full stop. The back guard in his panic tried to storm to the front to see what happened and was quickly subdued by BA.

Face, who had looked to the front and saw that the driver and the MP in front seemed to be unconscious, went to the front as quick as he could in his shackles and took the keys out of the locker in the front compartment. He quickly freed himself, disarmed the MP and the driver and then went back to his friends and freed them as well.

Hannibal quickly disarmed the MP BA had subdued and said, "Sorry son, but we have to leave this small sightseeing tour now." With a quick jab against the man's temple he sent him to LALA land.

"What do we do now Hannibal?" Face asked his friend.

"We two will dress in the uniforms of those two guards. They should fit us, more or less, and then we quickly hurry to that small suburb we passed a few minutes ago and try to get some other clothes and a car. After that I think we should disappear in the LA underground for now and then we will see."

"Sounds like a plan Hannibal," BA grumbled and then continued, "and didn't Rory Harris come from Sunnydale? He might be able to help us out with clothes and such things."

"Rory 'Bullseye' Harris? Yes, I think he mentioned this town and he still owes me from our last poker game. Let's hurry before someone else comes by," Faces said while he chained the last MP to one of the seats with a hand cuff he had found.

The being, who absolutely had not helped the three or at least that was his story and he'd stick to it, watched with a small grin as the so called 'A-Team' freed themselves and hurried to the nearby town.

He frowned, as he looked at this town called Sunnydale, something from this town really disturbed him.

Additional Disclaimer: I own neither 'The A-Team' nor the town of Sunnydale. Both belong to their creators. The A-Team was created by Stephen J. Cannell and Frank Lupo and belongs to whoever currently owns the rights. Sunnydale was created by Richard Wilkins and belongs to him. Wilkins is a character which was created by Joss Whedon for BTVS.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: My thank you goes out again to Inachis, for her fine work in cleaning this chapter out.

Chapter 03

Sunnydale

After a hard march through the Californian heat the three finally reached the borders of the small town and each of them could read the sign that said "Welcome to Sunnydale". "Finally", Smith said. "Yes, now we only need to find out were Rory lives," BA added.

Just as Smith wanted to address Face he noted that his friend looked a bit uneasy and was checking out the surroundings even more than they all usually did, thanks to their SpecOps training. "Something wrong LT?" he asked. Face stopped to look around and faced Hannibal. "I'm not sure Colonel. I've got a strange feeling about this town."

Hannibal nodded and knowing that they had often survived in Vietnam only because of gut feelings or instincts, he said, "We'll be careful and treat this as unknown, possibly hostile terrain. Now let us find an open shop or something like that. We can ask there or look for Rory in a phone-book."

BA and Face nodded and at a careful but quick pace they entered the town. After they left the second graveyard and the third church behind them they saw a small café called The Espresso Pump, which was open. "Wait here, I'll go in and talk to the waitress," Face said and after Hannibal nodded in agreement, he put his most charming smile on and went to enter the shop.

He noted the strange door handle, which was shaped like a cross, but shrugged it off and opened the door to go inside. He quickly looked around and noted the waitress, who looked at him nervously for a second until she looked for a short moment through the window and at the sunshine. Strangely, the only other two customers inside did the same. He filed that strange behavior away for later and went to the young woman. "Hello Miss. I just arrived in this fine city of yours and I'm looking for an old friend who lives here somewhere. Sadly the city is a lot bigger than I thought and I was hoping you could help me out," he told her with a charming smile.

Smiling back at him the young woman replied with a small smile, "Maybe, depends on who you're looking for. After all, I don't know the whole town."

"Of course, I'm looking for Rory Harris. We severed in 'Nam' together," Face told the young woman.

"Rory? Yes, I know him. He comes here quite regularly with his younger brother. He owns a small motor workshop and it's quite easy to find," she said and after giving him the directions to Rory's shop, she added. "Better hurry so that you reach it before sundown."

Face looked at her questioning for a moment and then she continued. "Sadly we have a small problem with gangs in this city and so it isn't safe to be outside after dark."

Face nodded quickly and said, "Thank you for the warning Miss. I'll hurry then and come back tomorrow for a nice cup of coffee." He tipped his head in greeting and then quickly left the coffee shop again.

Outside Hannibal and BA were waiting and Hannibal asked, "And?" Face looked at them for a moment and then replied, "I got the directions to Rory's shop and a bit more."

"A bit more? Let me guess, the phone number of the waitress?" BA said in a grumbling tone.

"Actually no, I didn't, but it looks like my bad feeling about this town wasn't unfounded," Face replied. "How so?" Hannibal wanted to know.

"Do you remember the trouble we had with some of the Charley's after it was dark in 'Nam?" Face asked and then continued. "Looks like this town has a similar problem. First there's my feeling that something was wrong with this town, second we passed two cemeteries and three churches on our way here. Then the door handle of the shop entrance is in the shape of a cross and next the waitress looked nervously and a bit fearfully at me until she noted that the sun was still up and then after she gave me the directions to Rory she told me to be careful and reach my friend before sundown because they have a 'gang' problem and it isn't safe outside after dark."

Hannibal nodded and said, "Not good and we aren't really armed for this kind of trouble. We should hurry."

The other two just nodded and Face quickly took the point and lead the way. Nearly half an hour later they reached a building with a huge sign which said 'Rory's Motor Shop'.

"Damn, that building nearly looks like a small fortress," BA said, pointing out the fortified windows on the first two floors and the heavy entrance door.

"No wonder, Rory was always a bit paranoid and if you remember, he was the one to show us how to deal with the Uglies, so he knew about them before. I guess now we know from where. After all, he grew up here," Face said.

Hannibal didn't say anything. Instead, he went to the door and pressed down the doorbell, noting the security camera that was pointed at him. After a few second they heard the click off the door. Hannibal carefully opened the door and entered the house. He noted the crosses that hang on each wall and as they all stepped inside, they heard a voice saying, "If that isn't the infamous 'A-Team'. Shouldn't you three be rotting in a prison right now?"

Hannibal grinned and replied, "If it would go after the Army we would, but we decided to visit an old friend instead. How are you doing Bullseye?"

"Good, but before we continue please touch a cross everyone and then take a sip out of the glasses from the table over there. Pointing a rifle on you all the time gets tiresome," Bullseye said.

While touching one of the many crosses Hannibal said, "You're not going to drug us, are you?"

"Hannibal, if I believed for one second that you and the rest did what you were accused of, I would have shot you while you were still 500 feet from my house. It's just holy water in the glasses. You can't be too careful in this town," Rory replied.

Nodding to this all three took a sip of water without anything bad happening. After they put the glasses down again they heard the sound of a safety clip being applied and then a big and muscular man stepped forward, who they all recognized as Rory 'Bullseye' Harris. "Good to see you again Colonel, Face and BA. So what can old Rory do for you?"

"As you can guess we're on the run and could need some help with disappearing," Hannibal said.

"No problem with that, I still owe BA my live and I'd help you for that alone. You probably want weapons and other stuff as well?" Rory asked.

"That would be good, but we have no money to pay for those," Hannibal noted.

"Colonel...Your word is good enough for me. You get what you need and you can pay for it after you can afford it. Deal?" Rory asked with a smirk.

Hannibal nodded and the two clasped their arms. "Thank you Bullseye."

"No problem Colonel, but now to another thing. I guess you escaped from the Army not far from Sunnydale?" Rory wanted to know.

"Yes, two hours on foot from the city actually," Face replied.

"Damn, that means the Army will be here soon looking for you. OK I have a warehouse here under a false name where I also keep my equipment. You can hide there until they leave town again," Rory said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Uhh Rory, it's getting dark outside. How will we reach it with your 'gang' problem?" BA asked.

"Good point BA, follow me and I'll show you a little something I worked on last year. I want to give it to you for saving my ass back then," Rory said to the big black mountain before him.

He quickly let the three members of the A-Team into his garage and showed them a nice black van with red stripes from General Motors. BA gave it a single glance and fell in love with it instantly. "Wow," was the only thing BA could say.

"Indeed," Rory said grinning and then continued, "It's custom made and has several nice perks, but I'll explain those to you later. We have to hurry now, cause I'll have to be back here when the Army comes looking."

They quickly got in the van with Rory behind the steering wheel and after he used his GDO he sped out of his garage. He drove like a maniac through Sunnydale and they reached the warehouse district with no trouble. Just as they reached his warehouse they saw a few people who were trying to break into it. "Damn I hate those suckers. Face? In the compartment over there are two M16's loaded with tracer rounds. Give one to BA and after I turn on the floodlights, shoot whatever is still standing."

Face quickly took the two assault rifles out of the compartment and after a quick check, gave one to BA. "Ok ready, Bullseye." Rory nodded and pressed a button to switch on the row of lights he had installed on top of the van.

The lights hit three of the 5 'gang members' and all three turned screaming into dust piles after the light hit them. Meanwhile Hannibal pulled the backdoor of the van open and Face and BA opened fire on the two who weren't hit by the lights. The two burst into flames and turned quickly to dust just as their three companions did.

Opening the door using another GDO Rory quickly drove the van into the warehouse while Face and BA kept an eye on their surroundings.

After the door was closed again, Hannibal, BA and Face looked around and saw what they expect from someone who owned a Motor Shop. Car and Motorcycle parts stored everywhere and one small office at the end of the warehouse. "Nice inventory," BA said impressed. "Wait until you see the unofficial part of it," Rory said grinning.

He threw the keys of the van, which was parked beside a nice black Corvette, to BA.

"Nice car," Face said whit a bit of lust in his eyes.

"Indeed and I can get you a similar one for a nice price," Rory answered, still grinning. Nearly salivating Face replied, "I'll get back to that offer later."

Hannibal could only shake his head in amusement over his LT.

"OK you three follow me quickly so that I can return to my house and wait for the Army goons," Rory said and went into the small office.

The members of the A-Team followed him and watched in astonishment as he first picked up the phone, dialed a number, disconnected the line, entered a second number and then as he put the phone back a 3x3 meter large hole opened at the end of the office with stairs going down.

Rory waved them over and made a sign for them to follow him. They went down the stairs, followed by a small room and at the end a door. Rory pressed a hand on a small space beside the door and suddenly a small light went over his hand. After a small beep a small metal piece slid aside and a retina scanner appeared. After Rory used this as well he said, "There is no such thing as overkill and the best vampire, is a pile of dust."

While the three guests looked at each other a female voice spoke, "Voice sample identified. Welcome oh mighty Emperor. All hail to Lord Bullseye."

"If you pull out a lightsaber and throttle me with a force grip, I'll surrender and scream bloody murder," Face snickered.

"Silence Infidel," Rory bickered back, "Wait until you see my small humble establishment before you mock me."

Grinning he waved them inside and as they entered the first what they saw was a life-sized statue of Darth Vader and two doors, one of Vader's hands pointed at the left door. "Damn Rory, you really are a geek," Face said, snickering again.

"So I am, so sue me," Rory answered while he went through the right door. "Here we are," he said and let his arm wave around, indicating the second part of his warehouse, which proved to be the wet dream of every soldier and no, I'm not talking about naked women here.

Hannibal, BA and Face couldn't believe what they saw in this warehouse. Rory was better equipped than every Army depot they'd ever been in.

Face looked around in amazement. He couldn't believe what he saw, pistols, rifles, assault rifles, sniper rifles, grenades, body armor, a tank and much much more. 'Wait a moment,' Face thought and his gaze went blank. "Rory...Why do you have a god damned M1 Abrams Tank in here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Somewhere near Sunnydale)

The being was frustrated. He wanted to keep an eye on his charge and his friends, but since they had entered that damned town, he couldn't see a thing. Something about this town blocked his view and didn't feel right at all. His only choices now were to try to overpower whatever it was or to keep quiet and trust that Starbuck or Face, as he was now known, would come out of this without any help. Sadly the first option would alert every higher being on this world and it was far too early for that. He'd already stretched the rules placed on him quite far and so he had to swallow his own pride and wait and hope.

+C+

(Sunnydale, Warehouse of Rory Harris)

"Because I might need it?" Rory answered sheepishly.

Face looked at him as if he were crazy and asked, "Are you sure you aren't related somehow to Murdock? And where the hell did you get it? It was only introduced to the Army a few weeks ago."

Rory grinned. "Murdock? Your team's pilot? Actually, I think he is a cousin, twice or three times removed, and the tank? It's one of the prototypes and I got it from a contact of mine," he replied.

BA, who was their expert on mechanical stuff and other such things, looked at Rory quite curiously until Rory finally broke and asked, "What?" In his rumbling tone BA replied, "Some of the stuff here, like most of your security system, I never have seen before."

Rory grinned and only started to answer after the glare BA sent him started to get more intense with every moment. "I'm not surprised. Most off the stuff I built myself using some blueprints I bought from a guy called MacPherson. They aren't on the open marked yet. I plan to sell the blueprints I made myself while building and tweaking the stuff to a few companies soon. I just have to be careful with which ones and how I go about that, because some guys in South Dakota could take some offense to that."

After giving that explanation to BA he continued. "In the room behind that door over there," he said, while pointing at a door on the other side of the large hall, "you'll find all you'll need to get some shut eye. Keep low for now and tomorrow we will see what you want and how to get you out of town. I'll hurry back to my house to await the Army goons who will show up for sure to ask about you."

After they all clasped arms, the three went slowly to the room in question while eying all the stuff Rory had stored here. Rory went back upstairs, jumped into the corvette and hurried back to his house.

+C+

(Sunnydale, Rory's house, the next morning)

There was a loud knock on the door... and then several minutes later the loud knock was repeated. When still nothing happened, someone banged really hard against the door and finally a few moments later got a result in the door being opened.

The man who had knocked took a step back after he first noted the stink of alcohol and then the barrel of a sawed off shotgun. With a drunken slur in his tone Rory Harris asked the uniformed man before him: "Whhattt?"

Ignoring the odor and the shotgun the man who was dressed in an army uniform said, "Mr. Harris, I'm Colonel Decker and..." before he could say anymore Rory interrupted him with. "I don't care what your fucking name is. If you're here to give me my last paycheck the army still owns me, give it to me or you have until the count of 3 until I shoot you for illegal trespassing."

The colonel gulped a bit and replied, "I don't know anything about a missing paycheck. I'm here to ask you if you have seen Colonel John Smith or any of his men."

"1," Rory said.

"Mr. Harris, it is important that you answer me," the Colonel said.

"2," Rory continued and then added. "I'm a civilian now and the army has no authority over me anymore. So fuck off."

"But I need to know if you have seen them," the Colonel tried again.

"3," Rory finished and with a loud 'bang' he fired the shotgun at the ground in front of the colonel, who was then hit with all the dirt the shot blew up. "The next shot will hit your midsection, so get lost now. And I haven't seen them since 'Nam."

Having gotten his answer the Colonel quickly hurried back to his car. After he and the young Lieutenant he never had the time to introduce sat down in it, both took a deep breath. "Do you think he told us the truth?" the Lieutenant asked his superior. "I'm not sure. We should ask around the town a bit more if someone has seen them and one of our men should keep an eye on Mr. Harris in the mean time."

+C+

(Somewhere in Sunnydale)

Quite a few hours later the Colonel sat down in the car again and while his Lt. handed him a cup of hot coffee he shook his head and sighed loudly. After taking a sip of the coffee he looked up and asked, "Lieutenant, it looks like the A-Team manged to not be seen by anyone in this damn town. My guess is they entered the outskirts of town only and then hotwired the first car they saw and drove on to LA. Or did the observation of Mr. Harris give any results in that regard?"

The young officer shook his head and then said, "No sir, Corporal Higgins reported that Mr. Harris spent the whole time in his workshop after we left him and worked on some cars. Around midday he got a pizza delivered and then another man, who the Corporal guessed must be a brother or something from the looks, joined him in the shop. Both continued working on the car."

The Colonel groaned. "Damn, it looks like my guess was right then. Finding them in LA won't be easy if they've gone to ground. It's a big city and Hannibal knows what he's doing." Decker cursed a bit more before picking up his radio set and speaking into it. "To all units, this is Colonel Decker. The operation here is finished and we will move on to LA to continue the search there."

+C+

(Harris workshop)

The phone rang a few times and with a curse Rory put down the cylinder head he was working on in favor of moving over to the phone. He picked up the receiver and grunted a "What?" "Hey Bro, it's me," the voice on the other side said and then added, "The army goons just left the town, looks like they're heeding to LA."

Rory grinned at hearing that and then said into the speaker, "Ok Jimmy, thank you for the help. Pickup your girl and go with her to McNally's. I'll call him and tell him you and your girl are my guests tonight." There was silence for a moment on the other side until Jimmy said, "Thanks Ro, you're the best Bro ever, Mary will squeal with joy if I take her there."

Rory put down the speaker with a grin and looked at his younger brother Tony, who was still fiddling with the engine of the Mustang they were working on. "Hey Tony, that was Jimmy. The army goons are gone. Let's pack up and get going. We have a bit to do at the warehouse."

Tony nodded and put his tools carefully away after he had cleaned them. "Ok Ro, but I can't help out long. I promised Jess to join her for one of those 'Prepare for your Baby' courses later on."

Rory nodded and replied, "No problem Tony. It will only take an hour or two. No more."

"Ok then," Tony said and after both had cleaned themselves they sat down into Rory's corvette and drove off.

+C+

(Sunnydale, Rory's warehouse)

After a 20 minute drive, Rory and his brother reached the warehouse and after entering he wasn't surprised to be greeted by the muzzles of three brand new M16's out of his own arsenal. "It's just me and my little bro. The army goons left the town again and are looking for you in LA now."

At an unseen signal from Hannibal the men lowered their rifles and stepped out of the half dark they had been standing in. "Good morning Bullseye, and it is nice to meet you Tony," Hannibal greeted both.

"I hope you don't mind we looked around your stock and made a shopping list. We kinda got bored in here," Face added after he shook Tony's hand in greeting.

"Not at all, should make things go a lot faster. My little bro here hasn't too much time. He has to get to his girl, who's expecting and should be ready soon," Rory replied with a huge smile, certainly being proud to become an uncle soon.

After the three members of the A-Team quickly congratulated Tony, Face gave the list to Rory. Rory quickly looked it over and with a wolf-whistle he said, "Wow, that's quite a selection. Ok, so let's start."

A few hours later they had picked out all of the stuff they wanted and packed quite a lot of it into BA's new van. With a tired smile Rory said, "Ok that would be all we can fit into the van for now. I'll deliver the rest as soon as you have a place for it."

Hannibal nodded and replied, "Thank you again Bullseye. We are really lucky you could help us out with this stuff and we will pay you ASAP."

"Don't sweat it Hannibal, I know you will as soon as you can. Just don't do anything stupid to repay me, it has time. What are your plans now?" Rory said and asked.

Hannibal shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Even if Decker is looking for us in LA, we will head there. It's a big town and we can easily go to ground there. Shouldn't be too hard. As soon have we have a place we'll contact you and if you ever need help...you know who to ask."

After they all clasped their arms in farewell the three fugitives entered the van. BA powered up the engine and drove out of the warehouse and after a while they left the outskirts of Sunnydale and headed to LA.

After the trio had left Tony looked at his brother with a smile and said, "Those three certainly are fun to be around with. Now I can understand your stories about them and it was great to meet them." After looking at his watch he continued, "Let's close up. Jess is waiting for me."

Throwing his brothers his car keys Rory said, "Take these and hurry on. I'll finish up here."

With a big grin Tony jumped into his brother's Corvette and drove off to meet his girl.

Rory watched his brother with a smile. With the thought 'Life is good' he went to work.

+C+

(Somewhere else)

Suddenly the being looked up with a smile. He could feel his charge again, which meant they must have finally left that strange town. Granted not all went exactly as he had wished it would, but all in all Starbuck had handled being an Earth human quite well so far. Now he had quite a while to wait until things would heat up and it would become time to meet again with his charge and to restore his memory of being a Colonial Warrior.

+C+

(Later that evening, Outside of McNally's)

Jimmy and his girlfriend Lara just left the restaurant they had spent a nice evening in. They had both enjoyed the evening very much, because normally it would take quite a while to get a table in this particular restaurant, which was no surprise. After all, it was one of the best restaurants in Sunnydale and so was always booked full, but luckily the name of his older brother ensured that Jimmy got a table for him and his girl. He had no real clue why, he just knew his brother and the owner were old friends.

Arm in arm they walked in the direction of his apartments and both were so absorbed with each other that they didn't notice the lone shadow following them. After they entered a place which wasn't illuminated very well by the street lights, their world shattered into a thousand pieces as the shadow suddenly jumped them.


End file.
